comet_matrixfandomcom-20200213-history
Resolving Your Ethernet Issues
by parapraxis ---- She lay there, humming the melody to Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People, typing away. Her eyes were glued to the screen, her fingers trapped in a rhythmic enchantment of typing. She was typing away in a chatroom. Ever since she had found it, it had become her haven. She couldn't stay away. In her opinion, she had the perfect screen name; Melodic Slumber. Everybody on the network knew her as such, and she had made many friends. That particular night, she had been in her bed, and her computer's time displayed 2:34 AM. This had been a usual Saturday night for her so far. She would usually log off at about 4:00 AM, and get back online at about 12:00 PM. During the week, she had school to attend, so she would usually log on at about 3:30 PM and log off at 10:45 PM. Her fingers continued tapping away at the keyboard, oblivious to her surroundings. She had the radio playing for some background noise, but aside from that, she had no idea what was happening in the room. Some might call it obsessive, or even addiction. To her it was just some pass-time fun. ---- 2:33, MelodicSlumber: brb getting a soda 2:33, ADoeADeer: rick wyd 2:34, RuralAray: putting in my last spoiler entry 2:34, SiegeHarley has joined the chat 2:35, ADoeADeer: hey harley 2:37, SiegeHarley: My parents are out and I think there's someone in my house 2:38, RuralAray: http://niceme.me it's 2:30 am ur parents aren't out nice try tho 2:41, MelodicSlumber: back sorry that soda trip became a bathroom break aswell lmao 2:42, MelodicSlumber: wait harley are you okay? 2:46, MelodicSlumber: harley??? 2:46, SiegeHarley has left the chat 2:47, MelodicSlumber: k that was weird what you guys up to? 2:47, ADoeADeer: i'm working on that track i showed you the other day, the bassline is coming along nicely 2:48, MelodicSlumber: cool wbu rick 2:48, RuralAray: well i just finished the spoiler entry, now i'm thinking maybe a bathroom break would be nice 2:49, ADoeADeer: why tf does everyone need to piss now lmfao 2:51, RuralAray: back, what you guys listenin to in terms of music? 2:51, MelodicSlumber: well i was listening to rain sounds but i think my headphones just broke 2:52, ADoeADeer: rip; the same thing happened to me too wtf 2:53, RuralAray: wtf what just happened to my music brb 2:55, RuralAray: k so my headphones broke too i guess? the fuck is happening 2:56, ADoeADeer: brb i think my mum's knocking on my door 2:57, ADoeADeer: jkhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhjklhklllllllhj 2:57, ADoeADeer has been kicked automatically for spam; see ''spam filter'' 2:58, ProcesserMoo has joined the chat 2:58, ProcesserMoo: anyone know how to fix phillips headphones? 2:59, MelodicSlumber: so it happened to you too cameron, huh that's fuckin freaky 2:59, ProcesserMoo: wot??? 3:00, RuralAray: scroll up cam 3:03, ProcesserMoo: woah that's fuckin weird dude...it's like silent now in my room wtf my pc speakers aren't working either 3:03, ProcesserMoo: brb my dad's knockin my door 3:03, RuralAray: cam wait 3:03, MelodicSlumber: wait don't answer it 3:04, RuralAray: shit what if he doesn't come back? 3:04, MelodicSlumber: relax harley probably put cam and marie up to this, she always pulls this shit 3:05, ProcesserMoo: dkjslfa;;;;;;fdsaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajjjjjkldssssssss 3:05, ProcesserMoo has been kicked automatically for spam; see ''spam filter'' 3:06, RuralAray: fuck janet someone's knocking at my door 3:06, RuralAray: ik it isn't my parents, they're asleep i'm locking my door 3:07, MelodicSlumber: not funny rick 3:08, MelodicSlumber: rick? 3:09, RuralAray: it's at my window 3:10, MelodicSlumber: what is, rick??? 3:10, RuralAray has disconnected from the chat; see ''resolving your ethernet issues.'' ---- She quickly slammed her computer shut in fear and confusion, but the worst was yet to come, as she noticed a sound, or lack of one, rather; her radio had shut off. Category:Literature Category:Short Stories